


Boku No Mahō Shōjo

by Oceloter



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 3am writing, Bullying, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Free wish van, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kyubey is Awful, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Reader is a Magical Girl, Shimura Nana Lives, Young Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceloter/pseuds/Oceloter
Summary: "I don't mean to patronize you about your wish, god knows mine wasn't all that good but wouldn't it have been better to have wished he got an amazing quirk to become the No.1 Hero, notsayingyourwishwasuseless.. it would have been difficult even for Kyubey to make a quirk greater than All Might's hehe... I'm rambling il stop." Said the greennette magical girl hiding her face behind her Shield."Trust me Sana-chan if you knew him like I do you would understand" a smile had crept up your face. "Now let's stop all this emotional crap, time to hunt some witches"
Relationships: Gran Torino & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Shimura Nana & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Yagi Toshinori | All Might & Reader, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Toshinori is your only and most valued friend in middle school, he is always energetic and cheerful, has a love for hero comic books, and has one of the amazing goals a 14-year-old could think of, "to become a pillar of hope that people could always rely upon during harsh times" that's what he said and looking at him as he nursed a black eye that's hiding his beautiful sapphire eye and clutching his arm raw and bloody from beating up bullies that tried to harras another student you can safely say that if there is anyone out there he would be able to become said symbol. 

Then there's you, standing there frozen from fear to scared to do anything, guilt gnawing at you as tears fall down your face disgusted at your worthlessness not even able to help your best friend out who fought without a quirk against bullies that had been equipped with one, you rationalized that your quirk was useless to do anything that you would just have gotten in the way you are nothing but a civilian who should do nothing until people who are capable come yet Toshi did it so why can't you. 

Looking back at it, it's unfair you were born an average and wonderful life yet you are messing even that up, loving parent that you mostly ignore, full education and you barely pass your classes, a mediocre quirk useless enough for people not to bully to or judge you even still your shitty personality ruins every friendship you could try to make then there's Toshinori Yagi, born quirkless and doesn't even have a family to go home to, yet even still he is top of his class education-wise and has a cheerful personality that if people looked pass his quirklessness he would no doubt become popular. The worst part was that in the darkest corner of your heart you were glad of all this because no one else would be able to gaze at this brilliant sun you were the only one, how disgusting are you. 

Close by a shadowy figure of what appeared to be that of a cat with glowing ruby-red eyes had watched what had transpired and with a chime of bells, it disappeared. 

Locking the door to your room you dropped dead on your bed to wallop in self-guilt while hating your self for walloping what a vicious cycle, your parents were eating dinner without you, your mother will probably leave your plate outside your room how ungrateful are you, mom probably slaved over the stove all day to make it. Your guilt trip ended early as you hear small scratches on your windowsill, looking over you see a weird looking cat, dragging your body off the bed to the window, you opened it welcoming the cat inside and it did. Now looking closely it looked like a white-furred cat with red fur in a form of a oval on its back with bunny-like ears protruding from its cat ears with golden halos decorating them, but the most striking thing about it was its unnatural ruby red eyes. Poor thing was probably hungry and cold you thought, unlocking your door you opened it and was greeted with your dinner in a saran-wrapped plate, slinking back inside your room you offered your dinner to the cat and watch it devour all of it.

"Thank you for the wonderful food", 

"You're welcome" you say out of reflex, "WAIT YOU TALK!" you yell out to the cat. 

"Of course I do, don't you talk why can't I" it responded licking its paw using it to cleaning itself.

"Ok" you reply dumbfounded by its logic.

"My name is Kyubey and I came here to make a contract with you, for your assistance to save the world and become a magical girl, in turn, I will grant one of your wishes" the cat err... Kyubey had said staring at you with its red ruby eyes. 

"What" you let out under your breath bearly heard even to you but Kyubey seemed to have heard to clearly.

"Was I not clear" it turned its head to the side, "I am going to grant you your deepest desire or wish in exchange I want you to help the world from an outwardly force known as witches that even pro heroes can't even see or fight off" dose it even blink you absently think.

"Do I have to make the wish now" you hope that you had some time so your brain could cool down from this relation about another force that heroes can't even stop.

"Of course, and until you do il be by your side for when you have to make the decision" yea it definitely doesn't need to blink. 

You hear a knock on your door, startling you from your conversation from Kyubey scrambling up to the door you slightly crack it open seeing your dad outside.

"You ok in there champ, you were kinda loud, who were you talking to" your dad had said. 

"Just calling my friend Toshi dad, sorry that I was loud" you were never a good lier but you were never good at conversing so you hope he won't notice.

"HAHA with the amount of time you spent with him would make me think you guys are dating" giving a cocky grin " Just Kidding tell him I said hi" "Me too!!" your mother yelled from the kitchen. 

"Offffcourseee ggoodnight dadd" you stutter out embarrassed and blushing with what your father had insinuated, "GOODNIGHT MOM!" you yell hearing her reply back similar words. 

"Goodnight kiddo, its school night ok don't stay up" and with that, you close the door.

"Your parent won't be able to hear or see me unless I allow them to" it had drifted from the windowsill to your bed while you were talking making circles until it curled up finding a good spot on top of your pillow. 

Nodding you realized that you were pretty tired from school and this revelation in total sapping you, so you turned off the lights and dropped on the other side of the bed, closing your eyes welcoming the familiar darkness.

Kyubey was indeed correct nobody noticed the cat on your shoulder as you seated your self in your desk that or people are normally ignoring you, you hope its the former.

A hand had come down to your desk lifting your head, you were greeted with the literal sunshine personified Toshi, having a brief conversation before the bell rang signaling to quiet down for the homeroom teacher to roll call. The classes blurred until the lunch bell rang signaling its time to head out for lunch, you robotically shuffled your things inside and getting out the bento box, and moving to your normal hangout place with Toshi, still thinking about Kyubeys offer.

A hand was waving in front of your face knocking you out from your thoughts, it was Toshi's hand you had been staring at your open bento box not even noticing you opened it or that he was next to you.

"AAAhh sorry was lost in thought" you blushed acting so idiotic in front of him

"No problem, but you were spacing out throughout the entire day, do you need to copy some of my notes" He truly was an angel sent from heaven

"Thankk youuu, your notes are the best the doodles really help me understand the material" you mocked beg, holding your hand in the form of praying. 

The normal friendly conversation changed when you asked him what he would do if he were given the opportunity to wish for anything he wants

"World piece" he said as it was normal, you doubted Kyubey had that kind of power so you re-asked him on a smaller scale. "Hmmm, I don't know that's difficult, if I wish to be the no.1 hero, it would be fake because I won't be doing it from my own effort"

Furiously nodding your head, of course, he would say that he truly was too good for this world

" **Can I wish something for someone else** " you mentally talk to Kyubey, it had scared the wits out of you when it tried it for the first time, the explanation was still strange but you accepted it with the notion magic is magic.

" **Of course you can but be aware that you will be placing your wish on them** " Thinking over his words it made sense you would be basically placing your idea of his wish on him without him having a say in it. The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period packing up you and Toshi made your way to your joint classes.

"Yagi you should change your school of choice UA doesn't accept quirkless students even in the general course" the teacher had said, the class snickers at that jab, while you were pissed looking down at your desk balling your hands' nails threatening to break skin, they don't even know what they are talking about he would make the best hero with or without a quirk. But Toshi took the insult like a hero and told him he would still try but add another secondary school of choice.

" **Hey Kyubey I know what to wish for** " fueled by your anger you prepare to make your wish 

" **Excellent state your wish and become a magical girl, fighting to better the world** " Kyubey hopped on your desk with its unblinking red eyes.

" **I wish Toshi becam-** " the words were forming in your mind when a familiar hand was waving in front of you knocked you out of thoughts again, it was Toshi.

"Hey it alright I don't mind what they say il still pursue my goal" winking and making a thumbs-up sign with his hand and showing his legendary sunshine smile, covering your eyes partially from his bright smile and the tears that threaten to escape, you were going to do the thing that he had said he didn't want that you understood was an awful idea, are you an idiot or what. Sighing you give him your best smile that doesn't even compare with his, but the action makes him smile even brighter if that's even possible, you might have to wish for your sight back because Toshi's smile was going to blind you. Arriving at the divulging path that you and Toshi separate for your individual homes, Kyubey had ran off home wanting to eat the baked good your mother made so it was just you and him, you ran in front of him turn around, the wind blowing you hair and clothes sakura leaves blowing past you with the trees having bloomed with the coming springtime. 

"Hey Toshi never give up on your dreams those idiots in class don't understand how perfect you are for the job, someone will notice the hero potential I see and you Toshinori Yagi will go places and live your dream" your was vision blurring the tears coming out, you had mustered all the small courage you had, to say that. 

"Thank you, for believing in me when nobody dose" tears also threatening to escape his eyes but he had better control, you hug him the action surprising him and yourself, after the shock of the action his arms complied in the hug. After a solid minute but what felt like an hour to you, the hug brakes but his smell still fresh in your notes sunflowers and slight sweat from the events of a school day what a perfect scent for him.

"SEE YOU ON MONDAY HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND!" you run off waving you hand hoping he hadn't seen your blush as you yelled out to him.

"SEE YOU TOO!" he laughed and yelled out his reply. And you both separated into your individual paths ahead of you.

Repeating the same action as yesterday you make your way into your room and locked your door, Kyubey was sitting on your bed eating a biscuit, crums would definitely be on your bed, but you ignore it in favor of continuing where you left off.

"Kyubey I want to make my wish" giving the cat creature a determined look.

"Aaa finally, your wish was wanting that Toshi boy to become No.1 hero right, a simple thing just let me-" 

"No, I have a different wish" you cut him off.

"Oww interesting still all the same what is your new wish" steeling your nerves you reply.

"I wish that my best friend Toshinori Yagi would have the opportunity for someone to see the potential I see in him" you smiled as you finished reciting your wish.

"Perfect and with that the contract is complete now you become a magical girl" suddenly you felt a pull from your body as if the air had been sucked out but something more deeper than that, and thus you became a magical girl as you were handed your soul gem as Kyubey put it.


	2. Witches vs AFO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All For One in life finds little happiness one being the love for his quirk and ways to improve it, total control over his throne in the underworld of Japan and finally getting rid of the pesky One For All users, and he was about to get rid of the 7th and 8th user what a joyous day. So imagine the rage he was feeling as a girl no older than the 8th user wearing a stupid frilly costume blocking his attack. AFO was truly enraged at this very moment.

Ōbu Watanabe is a teacher at U.A. High School the #1 hero school in japan as a hero named OrboShot. He loved his job, teaching the future generation, spotting their endless talent, and using their youthful energy to mold them into perfect heroes to save the world in their own way brings nothing but joy and satisfaction for him, but then there are the General Education students. 

As he made his way to Class 2C his good mood was slowly plummeting, he had just thaught class 2A with their rising star Yagi Toshinori, he would no doubt become a great hero with his quirk but now he has to waste his time with people who aren't in the hero society, with their useless quirks. They only came to U.A to experience a taste of something they can never achieve, useless all of them especially that girl.

Entering the class, everyone stopped their shenanigans having spotted him and quickly made their way to their assigned seats with straightened backs and visible sweat, viewing him as an object of fear and that does bring a smile to his face but he notices a student who isn't understanding the current situation in the class it was you. 

Staring at the ceiling, tipping the chair, feet up on the table and not to mention the School Uniform is in disarray, the button-up white shirt is untucked, the tie is loosened and isn't the official uniform red tie and instead of a dark blue-green skirt for female students you wear pants that's for the male students but these are only superficial things that no matter how much he complains about, can't get you expelled but today it seems you have a death wish, smoking in class is a clear violation of the rules that will lead of expulsion. 

"Smoking isn't allowed in school property, this is a clear violation of school rules, it seems I have to report this and you will be getting expelled for doing such an idiotic act" chuckling to himself at finally being able to rid of you and getting some fun mocking you in front of the entire class

"I'm not smoking Teach, it's a lollipop" you say as you continue looking at the ceiling wondering what your mother made in bento box you hoped it was chicken.

"Do you think of me as a blind idiot, smoke is clearly coming out of this 'Lolipop' i will not have you disrupt the class with your jokes" he said his voice trembling with anger, to think you would try and play him for a fool, he will make sure you get expelled.

"It is a lollipop, I am just licking it so fast that smoke is coming out of it" throwing your hand to the air with your lollipop so everyone could see it, "and the new nurse Recovery Girl gave me this Lolipop to replenish my energy so I can eat it in class, here's the note" you finally look at the teacher with clear annoyance in your face, daring him to try something else and balling up the note to throw it at him, hitting him bullseye on his forehead. You let out a small breath full laugh that snowballed into your other classmates to laugh in hysteria.

"I WILL BE BRINGING YOUR ATTITUDE TO THE PRINCIPLES ATTENTION!!!. THIS LESSON IS NOW A FREE PERIOD!!!!" he shouts as he storms off with his feet thrumming with every step and his quirk activating producing small orbs floating around him.

As he exits the classroom and slams the door threatening to damage the frame. There is a whole 2 seconds of silence, then everyone cheered in unison throwing their arms up and shouting for joy, they were all extremely scared of Watanabe-sensei so being given a day without him was a blessing they wholeheartedly accepted. You hardly cared about the current situation, preparing to ignore the ruckus and finish some homework when you felt an all too familiar feeling, your soul gem which is transformed into a hair clip in the form of 2 balls with a string holding both of them tangled in your hair starts to glow a mild sapphire blue. In practiced motion, you stood up from your chair startling everyone around you from their cheering and you swiftly made your way out the classroom with the eyes of your classmate following you out. 

* * *

The law witch, with a judgeful nature. She strives to judge everyone as either good or evil. She will grant punishment to all she deems evil even though she herself is the pinnacle of evil. With the knowledge of her own evil, she judges everyone else as evil to try and maintain her role as the ultimate good even though she is but a small thing compared to the minions in her labyrinth.  
The Labyrinth in which the witch resides is a gigantic chapel decorated and arranged in the form of a courtroom with various tapestry and stained glass showing the witch performing her 'justice' on civilians or magical girls alike. The residence would be her minions, they take the roles of a courtroom albeit as an unfair one.  
The Court reporter has the role of producing the tapestry of the 'justice' placed upon you, with the nature of the witch the minion already will be producing the tapestry as soon anyone enters the labyrinth. It is shown as a giant pair of floating severed hands which are in bad condition with chipped and broken nails, stained with the colour of the tapestry, some cuts, and punctures wounds.  
The Bailiff has the role of restraining and weakening the target to bring them to be judged by the witch. It takes the form of a giant body clad in robes with no head as it blindly follows and obeys the witch's demands.

And all that was left of them is a circular pin with a top emblem of a religious cross and bottom emblem of tipped justice scales. You quickly detransformed from your magical girl costume knowing about the demise of all magical girls left you paranoid to conserve your magic, since more time you have means more time to correct your life and to screw that furball's plans. Your soul gem wasn't as tainted to endanger you into becoming a witch so you opted to save the greef seed for another use so with your unique magic, you grabbed the grief seed and store it in your dimensional pocket.

' she would be undoubtedly helpful for the battle to come' you thought as you pocketed it, and pulled out your phone realizing that you spent over an hour in the labyrinth, 'shit' you thought as ran like hell over to U.A. 

* * *

U.A Gym: Afterschool

"Master!!" yelled a blondette boy the 8th new user of One For All known as Toshinori Yagi.

"How long were you going to a lady wait here Toshi" the raven-haired woman shot back with a bright grin, she was the 7th user of OFA Nana Shimura. 

As Toshi was about to make his way he trips on his legs after hearing his master's comment, skidding down the length of the floor until he reached his master's feet. This sight was a familiar one as the boy started having a ridiculous growth spurt already reaching 6.8 feet and showing no signs of stopping he will definitely be a beast with OFA when he develops into a full-fledged hero. The hero next to Nana a man named Gran Torino or his civilian name Sorahiko Torino instead of ignoring Toshinori's poor misfortune throws a few gabs at him.

"Nana is he really going to be 8th user of OFA when he can't even walk properly" he sighs as he looks over to Toshinori rising up and dusting himself off and hanging his head low with the gab at his competence. 

"Gran you know as I do that he has great potential, weren't you telling me how grea-" Gran Torino's hand quickly shuts off her mouth, the man had a reputation to keep of a hard tough to crack guy and he didn't want her to ruin that image. Nana gives him a cheeky smile even with her mouth hidden it's still visible. Torino lets out a heavy sigh, bless Toshinori's Oblivious nature he hadn't caught on Nana's remark about him.

"Master today is my internship day, does that mean I can go out patrolling with both of you" Toshi's face took that of a child on Christmas eve, his eyes could be starts with how excited he is.

"Wow there calm down buddy." Nana put her hands in front of him effectively warding him off, "Let's start with how your day was yeah, why were you late, were you waiting for that girl~friend of yours" she made sure to singsong the girl friend part knowing it will result in him becoming a stuttering embarrassed mess. 

"Sheeee iss noot myyy girlfriend Mm-master" he ducked his head down trying to hide his tomato red face, he coughing a little bit too from a proper sentence "But yes I was waiting for her but turns out she was out of her classroom when class ended, she had an errand to do since she had a free period" he was twiddling his pointer fingers together as he said all that still hiding his red blush which has reduced from the tomato he was before. 

"Why was she out of class, even if it is a free period she should be ins-" Nana's hand covered his mouth "OWWWW TOSHI THAT'S SO CUTEEEE, SOO YOU GUY ARE DATING THAT SOO CUTE YOU HAVE TO LET ME MEEET HERR" midway through her rant she removed her hand from Gran's mouth and proceeded to noogy Toshi hugging to life out of him.

While they ranted back and forth almost like a very close family, a figure had been watching them all, but they had slung back into the darkness that they have been hiding.

* * *

'The 7th and 8th users of OFA were finally in front of him as well as another hero but he was no one to think too much about not when you had 2 pesky insects finally within extermination' AFO thought as he readied a series of quirks one of his proudest combinations and what better way than to use it on them.

"Get him out Gran!" yelled the 8th user, 'hmm like I would let this chance slip by' AFO thought, so as that hero went to grab the 8th user and fly to safety he used the many heinous organisms around him to catch him as he went to fly off. 

" **HAHAHAHAH this really is spectacular but truly from the bottom of my heart, thank you for such quality entertainment** " but instead of a spectacular array of quirks exploding the users of OFA from his sight he is greeted by a sickining yellow cloak with antennas on top 'no.. where they bunny ear' he thought in disbelief.

"Wow Mr that was a really strong move you did there you could have hurt these people you really gotta watch out with a quirk like that" and that yellow cloaked figured turned around greeting him where piercing sapphire eyes that shine too much to be deemed normal eyes and a giant grin plastered on the collar of the cloak hiding their face under it.

'No way someone was able to block an attack that has the culmination of the strongest quirks in my arsenal which have the power of a small nuke' he thought with his initial surprise changing to one of anger, he would be dammed if this chance escaped him.  
"You better leave or il leave you as bloodstain on the ground joining the ones behind you" having regained his control he shot a look with blood lust and an intimidation quirk mixed in for good measure.

"You gotta try better than that to scare me off Mr, I've faced an inhumane alien and the epitome of despair" the figure excluding a playful air, 'wait what did she say alien?' AFO thought but the figure continued on "so answering your question no I won't be leaving and neither will you" and the figure removed their yellow cloak and using it to cover the 7th, 8th, and hero with it "here this should protect you" the figure whispered to them.

And with all these happening several things happen the 8th seemed stupefied, the 7th and the hero where on guard trying to figure this new figure out, 'but no.. not figure, a girl who looked no older than the 8th and wearing frankly a ridicules frilly costume even compared to some other heroes costumes' AFO thought over. Meanwhile, Toshinori was in disbelief first he was going to lose his master to AFO and now you were here protecting him he couldn't let you face him off when even the with the 7th and 8th users of OFA couldn't help so he stretched his hand out and trapped your arm 

"Please don't do this, please you can't win against him you will die and I don't want to lose you from my life" his eyes started to blurry and his chest was painfully tightening as if there was a vice grip on it.

"Shhh it's ok Toshi, I won't let myself die here I love you to much to do that" you said as you ran your finger under his eyes catching some of the tears leaking out 'aahh he was crying' Toshi thought, and then you gave him a sweet kiss right under his eye and left to face off the greatest evil in Japan, leaving Toshi to contemplate your actions.

"Girl this charade is over, I gave you a chance to live but I will enjoy tormenting you in front of them" AFO already powering up his next super attack, but was startled from his concentration when a chuckle came from you.

"Hahahaha, you really are like the witches. So what was that saying again.. hmmm.... oww yea fight fire with fire right" and you pull out several grief seeds from your pocket dimension and whisper something to them " Please help me, with my magic you will fight for me" and several witches with their minions and familiars appear crowding over AFO like lions surrounding an injured gazel. 

After so many years AFO could say he was a master of his emotions never letting it show on his face unless he wanted to, with year upon years of experience on his side he knows he cannot show weakness or fear in front of anyone, but the pupil of his eyes started to shake, he is scared, and then the judge struck him as guilty of evil.


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter, tried really hard to write the feeling that where intended.

Even with the distance between them, the flames burning in the sky turned the air into an uncomfortable warmth with the explosions force carrying it, singeing skin and clothes while the boom of sound threatened to burst eardrums and the kinetic force messing up hair and clothes and in your case the hood that had been failing to hide your identity from them being thrown down finally truly revealing your self. After the initial shock of the experience of it, everyone marvels at the sight as brains start working on overtime to reduce the adrenaline running in there bodies and to comprehend that their previous accepted faith of death or loss of a loved one is now null, where there is now new scene, a start of a new checkpoint, a new bridge to cross in this cruel and crazy life gifted to us.

Torino and nana had questions they would like to answered, ‘Who are you!’ ‘What was that?’ ‘What are your connections with OFA or AFO!?’. But all these questions could be answered at a later time, you had some much-needed explaining to do for Toshinori.  
Taking a large deep breath with the heat of the air scorching your throat, readily steeling your nerves you turn your graze over to Toshi, confusion, worry, relief, shock all displayed on his face, and just like that your nerves melt.

“Eughh supp Toshi what brings you heree.” You cringe at your own words “I mean...” it was starting to be difficult talking face to face “what am I saying is you probably want some things answered” throwing your hands out hoping to cover the sight of him “Aaand!! I will!!” your gaze suddenly became interested in a rock lying on the ground.

‘Fuck why can't I talk to Toshi about it’ you knew you had to explain this someday and had even prepared a speech but ‘fuckkkk!! why is it so hard now’ you angrily thought to yourself.

Tearing your gaze from the very interesting rock you lock eyes with Toshi his expression changed to that of worry at your nervousness and words, so you do what you think will help best you flash him a smile, it probably doesn’t compare to any of his smiles but hey its better than nothing and it seemed to calm him down. Taking another deep gulp of air which was had become less scorching during your fumbling, you turn your body fully towards the remnants of the explosion as it was tearing away into the sky hoping it will give your courage better if you didn’t face Toshi as you explain everything.

“I am a magical girl”   
A huge beat of silence overcame the area as if everyone stopped breathing as to not frighten a scared animal, hoping for you to continue your words.

“yea I know weird right. I was contacted by an alien named Kyubey who in exchange for granting me my wish I would have to fight begins unknown to many but to us magical girls they are known as witches. The witches are diabolical and twisted begins that only know to cause harm to the human race they are kind of like villains in a way, and they are what we magical girl become if we fall into depravity. You might be thinking ‘Why would you willingly give up your life for something like this’ ” you couldn’t resist the giggle making it way out of you as you made your best Toshi impression

“Well to answer that question it was so I could make a wish for someone who deserved the world and more, it was for you.. and I don’t regret it one bit. Oww and don't go thinking that all your effort to become a hero was because of my wish that you got handed everything to you on a silver platter” god you knew Toshi so much and you are glad for it “ remember on our last year of middle school when I asked you what you would do with a wish”  
“No!! It's not the world peace one, but close to it, hehehe. It was for someone anyone to see the potential I see in you Toshi,” Your face was plastered with a smile that was starting to hurt and your vision was getting blurry? “so everything after your encounter with nana was all you buddy, your sweat, blood and tears, your high and lows, your cheers of victory and defeat. Your not an NPC in your life you are the protagonist.”

Was it raining now? ‘fuck some rain landed on my face’ you swiped away the raindrop from your face but more and more raindrops rained on your face.   
‘Its tears?’ All that practice to seal your emotions so you won't despair and it comes unraveled when you talk to Toshi and for some reason, you don’t mind that one bit.  
You felt utterly exhausted like you just fought 10 witches in a row and that annoying teacher was up your ass the entire fight complaining, all in all, you were dead on your feet and really wanted to sleep and hope all this was a dream but you weren’t finished you were on a high right now and you intend to fully ride it, you weren’t ready to die with regrets any time soon.

Toshinori was a very accepting man, I mean he a quirkless boy got the chance to receive a quirk a powerful one with a legacy to it, and have a chance at becoming a symbol of peace so yes he believes in the unthinkable but what you are saying to him is threatening to break his belief, magical girls, a wish-granting alien and the awful pretense that comes from it. But you knew him enough to guess his train of thought and quell his regret and anxiety. They kiss, not a real kiss as it was on the cheek but it was still his first kiss that was the hardest thing to accept that you felt feelings for him, or maybe it was a near death-induced imagination but once again you help him out.

“I l-l-li-like youu” you stamper out. With Toshinori only seeing your back he failed to see you bite your lip threatening to cut it off and your brows furrowed with anger at yourself.  
You stomp your feet and turn your self to finally face Toshinori and locking your gaze with him instead of that interesting rock

“No, no, I don’t like you” taking a needed breath you release the words that you hope will convey how you feel

“I don’t just like you, I love you.” swaying your hands hoping it will show your point “You were my first real friend I ever had, then you became somewhat of an inspiration for me someone to idolize and.. be jealous over so when I got a chance to help you I was so happy, I didn’t care if you would lose interest in me or we go on separate paths, I was happy with just helping you..”

The Sapphire gems on your hood start to dim in brightness, noticing this all too familiar feeling you grab them off your hood and clutch them near your heart as you let go of your magic leaving you in your UA school uniform “but... I released that I don’t want that, a life like that would be nothing but sadness. I want to be there when you become a hero when you start your own agency, become the symbol you always wanted, and watching those stupidly old era hero movies and.." speaking the last part softly barely being audible "I want you to be with me as well in my own life.”

With that, you end your confession as a winner, a very very exhausted one, face beet red from the heat and embarrassment of baring your feelings out to Toshi but still a winner. 

This day kept surprising Toshinori as he had not choked on any flies when his mouth was hung open in that entire roller coaster of emotions you let out. 'You felt the same way' was the thought that kept repeating in his head, he was so overjoyed that his next action surprised everyone including you and himself, Toshi kissed you. 

An innocent kiss albeit it was just lips pressed on to each other but it was a sweet kiss all the same and just like how it started it ended all too fast, you weren't going to have that.

"I lo-" and any words Toshinori could have said was thrown out the window as you kissed him back cradling his face to steady his frame from shock, you definitely weren't going to leave it as a chaste kiss, you where both going to be leaving the kiss breathless and face flushed red.

And you succeded as poor Toshi fumbles where to place his hands settling on your hips and in shock (and arousal) opened his mouth as you bit down on his bottom lip giving you entrance and semi-consent to deepen the kiss with the battle of tounges and considering Toshi's size and looks he was actually the passive force in the kiss as you easily win the battle of tounges, with him being very pliant. Unfortunately, you were both human and needed to breathe sometime soon as you both were getting lightheaded, so begrudgingly but much needed you both stop the kiss. With. A. Very. Lewd. Saliva String. Still connecting you both.

Much better you though as you wipe your mouth (which was quickly forming a grin) with the back of your hand admiring the look on Toshi's face, glazed sapphire eyes staring at you in admiration, lips wet, puffed red, and swollen with your assault and with cheeks printed red with your hand mark ...as you might have held on a bit tight you were plastering a confident facade during the kiss, but that was your first kiss and all the experience you had going was reading manga and light novels, so none at all.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Nana screamed/yelled/screeched as the moment between you and Toshi died along with your already poor eardrums, you both looked at a Nana who seemed to be activating her secret banshee quirk while Torino seemed shell shocked and stiff to the point that if you blew on him he was timber over and then Toshi starts giggling which turned into a fullblown laugh which resulted in you laughin along with him. _______________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> sorry for the slow updates life was weird, got sick twice (not covid), my keyboard gave up on me, and had to buy a new one and school restarting for me.  
> Tell me what you think and if I should include more, il try to make any smut if any of you want it.  
> Stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Might Include a second chapter with the reader's magical girl form and other things tee-hee (≧∇≦)/ .  
> Anyway hope you enjoyed the read I sure did writing it.  
> Please feel free to comment if you see any spelling errors or ideas for improving the text BCS I suck.  
> Keep safe.


End file.
